


生日礼物

by CassieRyosuke



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRyosuke/pseuds/CassieRyosuke





	生日礼物

两个我。  
岛凉蝉。

双重人格，《蚱蜢》背景稍有改动，人物性格ooc慎。

<番外二：生日礼物>

马上就要到中岛的生日了，蝉还没有想好要给他准备什么生日礼物。只做一个生日蛋糕好像又不太够，他也有拐着弯问中岛最近有没有什么想要的，奈何中岛什么都不缺，没什么想要的。

眼看着明天就是中岛的生日了，蝉还是一筹莫展。就在他在路上瞎逛时，忽然看到了一家成人用品店，瞬间就想起了中岛在床上对他做过的事，脸直接红到了耳根。但转而一想，自己也是个成年人，凭什么每次主导权都在中岛身上？

于是十分钟后，蝉就抱着一个袋子，面红耳赤地从成人用品店走了出来。

说起来，成人用品居然有那么多种类...不管男用还是女用，在蝉眼里简简单单的做爱，居然有这么多花样...

那个店家也是，一点都不害臊！知道自己的对象也同为男人后，就推荐了一些好奇怪的东西。最后蝉是完全不好意思看自己买的什么了，让店家打包好了后抱着就跑。回到家后，蝉鬼鬼祟祟地溜进家门，发现中岛还没回来后立马跑回卧室，成功锁好门后靠在门上急促喘息。

怎么赶紧比以前完成任务还累一些？

蝉抬头看了看时间，已经快要午夜十二点了，中岛已经告诉过自己他要加班，....不然趁他不在，先穿上？

做了好久心理建设后，蝉终于打开了那个粉嫩的包装袋，随即映入眼帘的是一套极其羞耻的黑丝野猫装。店家都推荐的什么啊...

按照图纸上的穿衣步骤穿好后，蝉发现这套服装羞耻的不仅仅是猫耳，胸前两点没有遮蔽就算了，男士的内裤居然是丁字裤？！而且，套上黑丝后，蝉才发现这条黑丝在某个难以言喻的部位居然、居然有个洞！

这不是在提示中岛可以不用脱裤子，直接....

///////

蝉觉得自己脸红得快要爆炸了。

只是他不太明白猫尾巴怎么放进去，长长的黑绒毛猫尾尾部是一颗颗圆形珠子，步骤图上的男生直接就把他放在了后面，但具体放的哪儿没有画出来。这就触及到蝉的知识盲区了，于是当他一脸好奇的摆弄着猫尾、看上面是不是有什么机关时，有人敲门，他直接就去开了。

刚加了班回来的中岛本一脸疲累，回到家还发现自家老婆把卧室门给锁了，还在不高兴时，面前出现的景象差点让他喷出鼻血：穿着一身情趣装的他老婆赤着脚来给他开门，嘴里还念叨着这个尾巴到底该怎么放嘛这种可爱的话，随后当蝉反应过来自己给中岛开了门后，慌张地用上目线看向他时，脑袋上的耳朵好像也跟着主人的情绪动了动。

“遭、糟糕，你怎么回来了...我还没、..”

蝉吓得都结巴了，而中岛则是把公文包一丢直接把蝉抱了起来，蝉下意识伸腿勾住了中岛的腰肢，还没等他问些什么就感觉到有个什么热热的东西顶着自己的屁股，反应过来后红了脸呜咽一声埋在中岛颈窝。

“宝贝，这是生日礼物吗？”中岛再次开口时声音都沙哑了，蝉听到后伸手勾住了他的脖颈，嗯了一声后把他抱得更紧了。

中岛抱起蝉后往前迈了几步将他放在床上，伸手拿过还在蝉手中握着的猫尾笑起来，“我来教你这个怎么放。^”

“诶、好啊...”

中岛从抽屉里拿出润滑剂，往猫尾上的珠子涂了一大管后又挤了一坨到手中让蝉躺好，蝉眨眨眼后还是乖乖地躺下去，中岛将蝉的腿摆成M形往两边分开，将刚准备好的润滑剂涂到小穴周围给他做起扩张，蝉正想问不是要教他怎么放尾巴吗，就看到中岛拿着尾巴往他后穴塞去。

珠子不算很大，但确实不小，好在中岛有好好地给蝉扩张，所以当几颗珠子全部进入蝉的身体后，他也没觉得有多大问题，只是后穴被不是中岛的东西填满这个意识，让蝉红透了脸。

做好这一切后，中岛命令蝉跪坐到床上。

“今天是我生日，所以宝贝，得听我的哦。”

不得不说，穿着正装给自己下命令的中岛，格外地有魅力，身体也诚实地服从他。

中岛从蝉装衣服的礼品袋里找出一个遥控器，蝉心想衣服也有遥控器吗，还没等他细想是控制哪儿的，中岛就打开了开关。

“唔、尾巴...”

原本安安分分呆在蝉后穴的珠子，启动开关后开始毫无规矩可言地运作起来，本来就极其敏感的他被这么一弄坐都要坐不稳了，前面也高高翘了起来。就在他想蹭蹭床单缓解一下时，中岛找来一条丝带把他的分身给绑了起来。

“在我同意之前，都不许射。”

蝉听到这话委屈地睁大眼看向中岛，而后者则是慢条斯理地解开皮带，在蝉火热地注视下释放出涨得紫红的肉棒。蝉下意识地咽了咽口水，中岛看到他这个样子轻轻笑了起来，让蝉趴好后用铃口去蹭他柔嫩的脸颊，直到脸蛋被他蹭得乱七八糟后才让蝉含住。

这也是蝉第一次为中岛口，他先是用舌尖舔了舔顶端，再沿着柱身舔到底部，反复几次觉得玩够了便张口含住了整个肉棒，脑袋一前一后地给中岛做着深喉，那生涩的技术可以说是毫无技巧可言，但在他抬起头用上目线观察中岛是否舒服的时候，中岛还是觉得自己有些受不住了，他一下把手里控制器推到了最高档。

“哈啊、裕、裕翔...”

几颗珠子在蝉体内快速运转起来，刺激得他腿都软了，忍不住吐出了中岛的东西弓起身子呻吟起来，原本握着中岛分身的手也松软开来，而中岛则是用肉柱拍了拍蝉的脸，严厉地让他继续。

前后两个小嘴被同时操弄着使得蝉眼圈一红，而他又无法拒绝中岛指示，只好一边呜咽着呻吟一边舔弄着中岛的那活儿，再又做了几次深喉后中岛轻轻推开了他让他躺平，刚躺下去蝉就觉得尾巴进得更深了，红着眼眶看向中岛。

“裕翔，我、想射...”

中岛叹口气，看着蝉可怜兮兮地样子确实狠不下来，他一只手解开束缚着蝉的分身的丝带，一只手猛地将尾巴从蝉的体内拔了出来，刺激得蝉直接叫着射了出来，。发泄过后恢复了几分理智的蝉，看着中岛的分身还硬挺着、甚至衣服都还好好穿着，而自己却被欺负得这么惨，就觉得心里有些委屈，连带着眼圈都红了起来。

中岛一看欺负过头了，赶紧低头吻了吻蝉安抚他，也顺势把自己身上的衣物全数清除直接与蝉亲密接触，趁着蝉与自己接吻放空的时候，中岛扶着自己硬得不行的那活儿、将丝袜上的洞口撕得更开后插了进去。

“唔..！”

毫无防备的“猫咪”被这一顶下意识地伸腿勾住了中岛健硕的腰肢，配合着中岛顶弄的速度扭动腰肢，甜腻的呻吟充斥着小小的卧室。

在床上要了蝉两次后，中岛又抱着意识迷糊的蝉进了浴室，借着清洗的名义把人干得半昏过去才心满意足地停下来。等到蝉醒过来时已经是中午了，好在身上干干爽爽的没有任何不适，身下躺的床单也是全新的，那套令人羞耻的衣服也被换了下去。只是身边缺少一些中岛的气息，这让他眉头都皱起来了。

“裕...”

这是什么声音！///

蝉的声音嘶哑得不行，一听就知道是昨晚叫得太激烈了。正好走到门口的中岛看到被子里的人动了起来，赶紧把他抱起来，又是好吃的又是好喝的精心伺候着。

而躺在床上几天都不能走路的蝉生无可恋地看着天花板。

明年生日，我再也不要准备这个生日礼物了。

与此同时，在厨房给蝉准备午餐的中岛倒还在心里思考着明年的生日该把蝉打扮成什么好。


End file.
